


Мы никогда не умрем

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, M/M, Original work - Freeform, alternate universe - Attack on Titan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Любовь Юнги проста.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI  R-NC21 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Мы никогда не умрем

**Author's Note:**

> Намджун!Эрвин Смит и Юнги!Ривай Аккерман. Если вы смотрели "Атаку титанов" и испугались, то во вселенной автора у всех все хорошо. Если не смотрели, то все равно все будет понятно - надо просто знать, что титаны едят людей, а люди пытаются в этих условиях выживать. Спойлеров к "Атаке титанов" нет. УПМ - устройство пространственного маневрирования (крепится на бедра при помощи системы ремней, опоясывающих все тело, представляет собой механизм с газовым устройством и гарпунными захватами, которые поднимают человека в воздух и позволяют там маневрировать).  
> Кинк на ремни (те самые, на которых держится УПМ)

Любовь Юнги проста. В ней нет высокопарности, страсти, излишеств, порывов, эмоций, от которых сложно дышать или чего-то такого, что творят по уши влюбленные люди. Она не переполняет его безудержным счастьем, не раскрашивает мир в яркие тона, не требует звучных, приевшихся метафор, эпитетов, стихов и поэтичных фраз, которые хотелось бы дарить, она всего лишь… есть. Появляется даже слишком просто: в какой-то день он смотрит в глаза Намджуну, и с удивлением отмечает про себя — вот. Она. Пришла.  
— У тебя кровь, — говорит Намджун, спешиваясь с коня и доставая платок, чтобы коснуться его щеки.  
— Не моя, — слегка заторможенно отвечает Юнги, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Хорошо.  
Намджун кивает и на мгновение хмурая морщинка между его бровей разглаживается, черты лица становятся мягче, и эта странная метаморфоза окончательно выбивает Юнги из колеи. Он смотрит, как Намджун запрыгивает обратно на своего коня, дурацкое закатное солнце золотит его светлые волосы, и он уезжает куда-то вперед корпуса. Юнги провожает взглядом его идеально прямую спину и недоуменно хмурится, пытаясь понять, что ему теперь с этим делать.  
Он смотрит на свою внезапную любовь, немного странную и обременительно бесполезную в этом мире, но… принимает. Наверное, будь у них нормальная жизнь, Юнги бы знал, как ухаживать, делать комплименты или флиртовать, но здесь и сейчас у них нет ни на что времени, даже на сомнения и тревогу. Поэтому Юнги несет свою любовь в ладонях к Намджуну, выкладывает прямо на бумаги посреди рабочего стола и ждет. Смотрит на то, как Намджун прячет ее за пазухой, такую неожиданно доверчивую и мягкую, непонятно как пробившуюся ростком сквозь плиту асфальта. Забирает, значит. Юнги кивает, и не просит ничего взамен, поэтому отчасти удивляется, когда Намджун отдает ему свою. Юнги селит ее где-то под сердцем, где она греется и едва слышно мурчит. Эта любовь гонит своим теплом Смерть — ту самую, которая лижет языком его бедра вдоль ремней, удерживающих устройство пространственного маневрирования, скользит пальцами по груди, затягивает пряжки ремней туже, гладит его руки, но… до любви добраться не может. Обжигается, шипит, жалуется, преследует, но каждый раз безмолвно отступает, когда Юнги закрывает дверь в кабинет Намджуна. Ждет под дверями, словно преданная собака, и накидывается сразу же, стоит ему выскользнуть из Намджуновых рук наружу. Она преследует его в тени деревьев — топотом безмозглых титанов и валяющихся на земле тел товарищей. Протягивает руки каждый раз, принимая его в свои объятия, когда он взлетает в воздух, держит так крепко, что Юнги сложно дышать, и в ушах стоит ее шепот о том, что больно будет только поначалу. Он видит ее на концах своих мечей, в гарпунных захватах, поднимающих его в воздух, в дыхании ветра, который бьет его в лицо, в пустых глазах умирающих от его рук титанов. Он видит ее, он знает ее, он чувствует ее, он несет ее.  
— Мы завтра умрем, — просто говорит Юнги и в очередной раз оставляет Смерть за дверями.  
— Тогда мы будем жить сегодня, — также просто отвечает ему Намджун, наблюдая за тем, как Юнги сам расстегивает пряжки своих нагрудных ремней.  
Намджун не произносит ни слова, только смотрит — неотрывно, так словно пытается запомнить каждую черту или движение. Юнги хорошо знает, зачем, потому что делает то же самое. Чтобы завтра знать, ради чего он умирает.  
Намджун обхватывает его за поясницу, когда он садится на его колени, касается лбом лба, и в этот момент время застывает. Юнги слышит его ровное дыхание, чувствует, как руки неторопливо скользят по спине вверх и вниз. У Намджуна такая теплая, нагретая лучами солнца кожа, мягкая, приятная на ощупь. Юнги гладит острый выступ его челюсти большим пальцем, и Намджун прикрывает глаза. Тишина. Где-то там, за дверью, Смерть прекращает царапать длинными ногтями дверь, и ее голос становится тише, пока не теряется вовсе в спокойном биении сердца Намджуна. Сегодня. У них всегда есть только сегодня. Нет окрашенного кровью вчера, и нет туманного, холодного завтра, у них нет будущего и нет права о нем просить, и поэтому неожиданно пропадает желание спешить. Отпадает, как ненужный атавизм — все равно не успеешь. Они уже пытались — выпускали на волю торопливую жадность, захлебывались друг другом, покрывали тела укусами, жили, жили, жили так, чтобы больно, чтобы прямо сейчас, чтобы не казалось, что это навсегда. Потому что нет у них этого глупого «навсегда» и нет «долго и счастливо».  
А потом, наигравшись со смертью в прятки вдоволь, Юнги успокоился. Привык к тому, как дрожит сердце в груди, когда Намджун сжимает его руки в своих и целует его запястья. Привык к тому, как Намджун снимает с него высокие, узкие сапоги и расстегивает ремни, падающие мертвыми змеями на пол. Как он целует следы от них на его коже, и Юнги прогибается навстречу его губам, словно летит к небу. Они молчат, отдавая друг другу лишь прерывистые выдохи, и целоваться кажется чем-то опасным, невозможным, потому что вся выданная при рождении нежность уже валяется под ногами титанов, растоптанная и изодранная в кровь. Ее хватает только на то, чтобы неумело касаться грубыми, мозолистыми руками, привыкшими к стали мечей, а не к человеческому теплу. Вся ловкость, которой у Юнги в достатке, словно бы исчезает, когда он забирается на Намджуна сверху и тот успокаивающе гладит его бедра, ведет ладонями вдоль напряженных мышц, красноватых отпечатков от ремней, и Юнги на секунду забывает о том, что они есть. Натренированное в бою тело неприхотливо и, удивительно для него самого, отзывчиво к ласке. Он прогибается, подставляется под ладони, чтобы его касались везде, чтобы запомнить прикосновения каждым сантиметром кожи. Расстегивает ремни на нем чересчур поспешно и замирает, когда его руки останавливают, чтобы поцеловать.  
Юнги учится не спешить. Учится расслаблять стальные, непривычные к мягким движениям мышцы, когда его гладят, учится доверять свое тело чужим рукам, и не сражаться за ласку так, словно он никогда ее больше не получит. Он и не получит. Возможно все закончится не завтра, не послезавтра, через месяц, два, три, но время, когда некому будет его касаться — придет. Когда-нибудь он проиграет битву со Смертью, не отобьет, не справится, не будет быстрым, не будет точным, не будет ловким. Поэтому Юнги прощается каждый день, как умеет. Умирает и возрождается вновь, чтобы вступить в бой с ней, сероглазой, холодной, которая не залечивает раны, а открывает их. Зачем? Намджун бы ответил — за шанс человечества. Юнги бы ответил — за него.  
Между ними нет победителей, нет проигравших, есть только несколько часов до рассвета и стойкое желание чувствовать себя живым. От пальцев внутри одновременно и больно, и горячо, на теле Намджуна такие же отметины от ремней, как и на теле Юнги, и их хочется целовать до одури. Юнги откидывает голову назад, распрямляет зажатые плечи, приподнимаясь над бедрами Намджуна, и опускается ниже, глубже, двигается медленно, прислушиваясь к его рваному дыханию. Юнги не знает, похоже ли это на нормальную жизнь, которая могла бы у них быть, будь все не так, как сейчас — где-то у моря, в другой стране, где вместо запаха крови — запах леса, и где не надо быть бесстрашным. Он не знает, смогли бы они привыкнуть. Призраки будущего зажигаются и гаснут падающими звездами за окном, Намджун хрипло стонет под ним, и любить его можно лишь сегодня и сейчас.  
Любовь Юнги… безыскусна и неказиста. Она прячется в неуверенных поглаживаниях после, прикосновениях губ и в том, что он никогда не прощается, когда уходит на рассвете. Единственная слабость, которую он позволяет себе — не сказать «Прощай». Юнги сам застегивает на нем ремни УПМ поутру, проверяет подпругу его коня, и пусто смотрит на Смерть, которая обнимает Намджуна со спины, когда он уезжает вперед отряда. И невысказанное прощание горчит на языке шансом того, что оно не понадобится. Что они встретятся вечером, Намджун бережно расстегнет его ремни, и Юнги под его руками снова будет жить. И это повторится снова и снова, бесконечно, вопреки всему.  
Но все это — потом, утром, на следующий день, когда надо будет спешить умирать. А сейчас…  
Сейчас Юнги все еще безмолвно сидит на коленях Намджуна, гладит его лицо ладонями, и ему очень хочется верить, что они не умрут.  
Никогда.


End file.
